Half and Half
by cherryzone1211
Summary: When Burnie gets recruited to Camp Half-Blood, she is informed that she is half human and half god. What doesn't make sense is that she is not getting claimed, even after weeks, and she has no symptoms of an actual demigod except for the fact that she has powers, and she can get through the entrance to the magical camp. Is Burnie really a demigod, or something else?
1. Chapter 1- PomPomFace Strikes

Chapter 1

The volleyball soared over the net and hit me smack in my face. It stung from the impact of the ball. Behind me, I heard the other girls snickering behind me. Great. My first day at Haylin Middle and I was already the laughingstock of Phys. Ed. It was my first time playing volleyball. Was I supposed to be an expert on my first time? Apparently, the other girls thought so. I turned around and stared at the girl who always seemed to start all the insults and laughter directed at me. She was at a medium height for a girl in sixth grade and was skinny. With her long flowing brown hair, startling green eyes, golden loopy earrings, and a sneering smile, she looked like a devil. A very pretty devil. And did I mention the ten layers of lotion she puts on every morning in homeroom? Scratch out the devil thought- she looks like a ghost in all the cosmetics. All her friends call her Kaylie because that's her name. Not me. I call her PomPom Face.

PomPom/Kaylie sneered at me and complained "Coach Monty! Get Bernie the Nerdy out of our team! Can't you see were losing because of this loser? She missed the ball for like the hundredth time today!"

I clenched my fists. Who did this girl think she was anyway? Why was she always insulting me like that when I did nothing to her? Talk about the devil. I'll show her.

Luckily for her, Coach Monty came to my aid before I can show her my fists and reform her into Play-doh Face.

"Kaylie!" he growled. "Stop complaining about Bernadette! It's her first time playing volleyball, and I don't want to call the office to lecture you about name calling. Now you and your friends better get out of that corner gossiping and start playing like a real kid! You are not somebody's eighty year old granny so stop playing like one!" Yup. I just love that coach.

Kaylie and her friends Mint Maniac and Pop Girl (named by me of course) reluctantly walked closer to the net, and the game resumed. At the end of the period, our team lost by twenty one points, which wasn't that surprising due to the fact that only three people on our team actually tried to even hit the ball. And believe it or not, I was one of those people, though if the ball did come in contact with me it was usually my face or my back.

Because Phys. Ed was the last period of the day for us, we changed back into our regular clothes and then waited outside for our buses, cars, etc. I was a walker, and my new home was only a fifteen minute walk from school. During the lonely walk back, I decided that I didn't like Haylin Middle. No friends, an arch enemy, and bad teachers. A typical school day for Bernadette Foley. I couldn't wait to come home to spend time with my mom. Yes, parents can be annoying, but what could be worse than Kaylie and her friends?

When I arrived, I was second guessing my thoughts about Kaylie. Half of the house was destroyed. The garage was on fire. My mom's car was gone. I heard the sound of glass shattering, and I heard a voice. A big booming voice that shouted, "FOLEY! I WANT FOLEY! GIVE ME F-˝ The terrible voice was replaced by a big cracking noise, followed by a bellow of pain. Three figures appeared, whacking at something inside the house with…swords? The three figures came closer, and I saw who they were. It was no other than PomPom and her friends. Kaylie opened her mouth to say something, probably another string of insults or maybe even, "Hey look! Look at me! I'm burning down Bernie the Nerdy's house! What fun! You may now clap for me, or throw flowers if you wish because this is truly an honor!" But nope, she never got the chance to say what she wanted to say because a big explosion sent me flying across my front yard. You might be thinking, "Lucky Bernie! You got to fly!" But that wasn't exactly the case. I landed on my head, and pain shot from my head like crazy. My vision blurred and I couldn't think straight. I passed out right there but before I did I saw Kaylie and her friends walking toward me, with their sword and daggers held out in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2- An Unknown Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. Only some of the characters are made up by me.**

**A/N- I will try to post a new chapter every week, but NO PROMISES!**

Chapter 2

When I woke up, my head still felt like it was fire. With my vision still blurry, all I could make out was that I was lying on a twin-sized bed in a big room. There were other identical beds lined up to mine. Then I spotted Kaylie. She was a few feet away from me, arguing with a man in a wheelchair. I froze, too scared to move. What in the world was happening? All I remembered was that Kaylie and her friends destroyed my house and knocked me out. And now I was lying in some bed in an unknown place with a girl and an old man. If this was PomPom's method of kidnapping middle schoolers, it wasn't very good. They could've at least had some more guards.

I formed my plan. I would get out of bed, run out the door, and keep running until I'm far, far away from this place. Only then I'll stop to think about food, water, and shelter. Yes I know, it was a very bad plan. I was scared, okay? I just hoped that there were no electric fences or torture chambers like they had in the movies.

Unfortunately, my plan backfired as soon as I put it in action. When I sat up, it felt like my head literally exploded inside my mind. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. Big, tough callused hands pushed me back down to a lying position. The pain cleared away, but my head still throbbed. I heard an unfamiliar voice said, "I think you should give her some ambrosia and nectar, Chiron. I think her head injury is pretty bad."

"It will have to wait." A gentle voice said. "She is strong. She will heal fast, and at this point it might kill her. "Ambrosia? Nectar? Chiron? I only knew one person whose name was Chiron, and he wasn't even human. I was pretty much of an expert on Greek and Roman mythology, so I knew that Chiron was a centaur, half human and half horse. And I also knew, if these people were talking sensibly, then the legendary Chiron was in this room. Yes I know, you probably think I'm stupid. There's no way a two thousand year old Greek myth was true. Plus I guess anyone can be named Chiron. But seriously, who in their right mind will name their child Chiron? An idiot, maybe?

I looked around, trying not to move my head. This time I saw a boy about sixteen, and he was looking straight at me. When he saw me staring back at him, he looked relieved.

"Hey." He greeted, looking a little shy. "My name is Will Solace. I'm, um-a healer." A healer. I guess he meant doctor. Or maybe he did mean healer. After all, you can _heal_ my head, but you can't _doctor_ it. Or can you? This was getting confusing…

Not knowing what to say or do, I just remained silent. If they were going to destroy my house and kidnap me, and then be nice to me by _healing_ my head, what was I supposed to do? Stick around and chat? Invite them over for a cup of tea? Show them my awesome karate moves and chop their heads off? (I actually didn't know any karate, so the idea was kind of out.) So I did the simple thing. I ignored them.

Noticing my silence, Will awkwardly just kind of stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Then the man in the wheelchair came over. Kaylie stayed where she was, eyeing me like I was some dirty cockroach. She kept shooting dirty looks at the man. I didn't care.

The man came closer, until he was right beside my bed. Just looking at his hands made me sure that he was the one who pushed me back down on my bed.

"Bernie," he told me smoothly. "I know you are probably very confused and frightened of what happened a few days ago, but don't worry. You are in safe hands now." I let that sink in. A few days ago? Did that mean I'd been out for more than a day? Also, Kaylie was the one who blew up my house. Safe hands? Not so much.

I must have had a bad expression on my face, because the man went on to say, "Kaylie did not blow up your house. That was caused by someone else. She was trying to help you stay alive." Of course she was trying to keep me alive. Why else would she knock me out and try to cut me into pieces with her sword? I could tell the old man knew what I was thinking, because he let out a long sigh.

"If it wasn't for Kaylie, you wouldn't be alive." He said firmly. He waited for a response. I had none. Finally, the man left the room without another word.

I thought about what he said. If Kaylie was trying to kill me, I would already be dead. They could've killed me when I was knocked out. They would have never brought me to this place if they wanted me dead. It did seem like the old man was telling the truth.

So I made a decision to trust them.

…For now…


	3. Chapter 3-Shorty in the Camp

**A/N- Thanks to IvyGreenCat for editing this fanfic!**

Chapter 2

Relations did get easier after my decision. I opened up a bit, and I started talking more. It turned out that Will was really nice, but shy. Shy, in a good way, though I didn't know why. I was the younger one, and the new one at this place. And _he_ was nervous?

I stayed in the big room for about one more week. The big room was called the infirmary, according to Will. The infirmary was one of the rooms in the Big House. A big room in a big house. Of course.

The infirmary was a dull place to be. There was absolutely nothing to do or look at. Will and the man were my only visitors, and my hunch was right. The crippled man in the wheelchair was indeed called Chiron.

Every time Will came, he told me stories of Greek gods and heroes. I already knew most of the myths, but it was nice hearing it from Will. He had a speaker's voice. A gift, maybe?

However much I looked forward to Will's visits, Chiron's were not as pleasant. The first time he came back into the infirmary, he kept insisting that all the myths were true. When I muttered and told him I was Christian, he sighed and rose up from his wheelchair. The man became a centaur, half man and half horse. The legends were true, and the famous two thousand year old hero trainer was right in front of my face. The next visits weren't much better: bringing in other teenagers, lecturing about the Greek myths and how they were true, explaining about how this unknown place was a training camp for kids who were half god and half human, and so on. Very, very, boring. I think I actually fell asleep on one of his speeches before, probably because I didn't understand a word he was saying.

"The gods," Chiron told me one day, "are always moving. For the last few centuries, they have been in America. You see the gods everywhere, all over your cities, but you don't know it. They are the heart of the civilization. They try to bring peace to wherever they are, and their children must help them." That was a basic five sentence summary of the hour long speeches he gave me. Though I admit the last part got me. Children? I knew that in the Greek myths I read, the god's children were the heroes, like Hercules or Jason. But the fact that they were still around made me nervous. All those powerful beings living in the world with us didn't exactly make me all cuddly in the inside. I knew how dangerous they can be.

When Will visited for the last time at the end of the week, we discussed who my godly parent could be. Will's dad was Apollo, god of healing, poetry, song, and music. From what I've heard, all of Apollo's kids were great at archery and had healing powers. I secretly hoped my godly parent was someone powerful like Poseidon so I had a lot of magical powers, but Will warned me against the idea.

"Having a powerful god as your mother or father can be good or bad." He explained. "If you're the daughter of someone like Aphrodite or Demeter, it might be better. You will not attract as many monsters, so you will be relatively safer." I thought about that idea. I really didn't like the idea of monsters chasing me around the world, but I never had any accidents with them before. When I told will this bit of information, he seemed bewildered.

"No monster has ever chased you before? You had no encounters with any suspicious beings? Never?" He asked.

"Not unless you count the time when Kaylie was apparently trying to save me from that mysterious figure." I replied.

"That's strange." He commented. "Most of us are endangered from the moment we turn eleven or twelve. You're older than that, right? Maybe you are a minor god's child" Dang it. I hoped that wasn't true.  
Will looked at me curiously. "Who's your mortal parent?" At first I didn't get it.

"What?" I asked. He tried again.  
"Who did you live with before you came here?" he asked.

"My mom." I said. "Not that I will ever see her again, considering the fact that she disappeared a few days ago." Will looked really sorry to hear that. Ugh. I just hated sympathy.

Reading my expression, all signs of sympathy cleared away from his blue eyes. Eager to change the subject, Will said, "So your dad must be a god."

"Thanks for stating the obvious" I muttered. Now that I thought about my mom, all my eagerness to find out who my dad was vanished. Seeing that I was no longer in the mood for talking, Will said goodbye and left. I sighed. I hoped my only friend at camp still liked me and would visit me again soon. I was already regretting my bad mood.

The next day, though, Chiron took me out of the Big House. Finally. I thought I would never see fresh air again. I surveyed the scene. From what Will and Chiron told me, I would have thought there were more campers. I only saw about twenty kids outside. Most of the kids I saw were between the ages of twelve and eighteen. I think I saw one younger girl who was probably about eight. A few were playing volleyball. Some really pretty girls covered in makeup were gossiping around a small lake. The scenery was actually very pretty. There were many trees in the area, and at first I thought I saw a girl come out of a juniper tree. I rubbed my eyes. She was still there.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Those are the dryads." Chiron replied. "They're tree spirits." Of course. Tree spirits. I think I read something about them from one of my mythology books, but I couldn't remember.

Soon, we arrived at a place where about twenty cabins we all in a circle. All of them had some sort of symbol on the front door.

"These are the cabins." Chiron explained, pointing to each one and their symbol. "There is one cabin for each god or goddess, and their children live in those cabins."

"Cool." I said, though my heart was sinking. If they didn't know who your godly parent was, where did they put you? The Big House? I really didn't want to be stuck in there again.

Chiron led me to a big cabin at the faraway edge of the crude circle the cabins made. The brown paint was peeling off of the walls outside. It looked really old. Then I noticed the caduceus on the door. It must have been Hermes Cabin.

"This is your temporary home." Chiron gestured to the cabin. I was confused. Was Hermes my dad? It made no sense how they would know without any sign.

"Is he my dad?" I asked. Chiron laughed.

"No." he explained. "Hermes is the god of travelers too. That's why he welcomes any newcomers into his cabin. You will stay here until we find out who your dad is. Deal?" I nodded.

We walked inside. It was a messy cabin. There were clothes and blankets everywhere. Soda cans and candy wrappers littered the floor. Yup, it was the best cabin ever.

A tall, skinny boy with blue eyes and curly brown hair walked over. He looked just like a troublemaker with his sarcastic smile and crooked smile. I shuddered to think of what he can do, as he was the son of the god of thieves.

"Hey look, a newbie! What's your name, Shorty?" He smiled.

I coughed. "My name is Bernie, actually."

"Okay fine. Bernie. I'm Connor Stoll, co-counselor of the Hermes Cabin."

Okay, so he was apparently the leader of the cabin. That could have been for better or worse.

"Let's get you some space." Connor said, still smiling. He led me to a space in the far corner. It was really small, and I guess that was where I was supposed to sleep.

"Your new home." He said, gesturing proudly to the small space. At least there was no trash covering the floor there.

"Uh thanks." I said. I guess with so many kids, they didn't have enough room.

I had just taken off my white furry jacket when Connor announced, "Line up! Time for some dinner!" I watched as ten campers stopped what they were doing and started to form a line. I fell in behind.

We walked across the camp to the place where we were apparently supposed to eat. I had just noticed how hungry I was, and couldn't wait to eat a good dinner, not like that pudding Will kept feeding me in the infirmary. My stomach grumbled, and that made me want to eat even more.

I knew we had arrived when I smelled the food. Delicous. Judging by the smell, there were tons of different kinds of food. Suddenly, I was worried. My mom had always said I was a very picky eater, and that was true. I only ate certain types of food. What if they served food I didn't like? That would be depressing. Food right in front of your face but you didn't even like it.

"What's the menu?" I asked Connor as we arrived at the dining pavilion. He just laughed.

"You'll see." He said, and walked toward the other Hermes campers. As a senior counselor, I didn't think Connor was very helpful.

I looked around. There were about twenty long tables in the pavilion. Half of them were completely empty. Others only had one or two sitting all by themselves. I guessed that the tables were also for each god or goddess.

I went over and sat at the table Connor was sitting. I looked at him, waiting for directions. Suddenly, his glass filled with a dark brown liquid that looked like Coke. His plate also filled with a hotdog, some fries, a red apple, and a cupcake. I stared at him in amazement.

"How did you do that?" I asked, bewildered.

"Just think." He replied. _Again, thanks for the helpful answer_, I thought. But I did what he told me to do. I thought about a cup of lemonade. It automatically filled my glass. As an experiment, I thought about fruit punch. The yellow quickly changed into a light reddish color. _Perfect,_ I thought.

Next, I wished for a bacon and cheese pizza. Two slices appeared on my plate. I loved it. It was like a buffet…for free! I gulped down my punch and ate a slice of pizza. It was warm, and gooey. I was still savoring the taste in my mouth when everyone started leaving their seats with their plates.

"Is dinner over already?" I asked in dismay. No one answered. I watched as one by one, each camper scraped some food off their plate into a fire. Connor was right in front of me, so he explained.

"It's an offering to the gods. They like the smell." He scraped off some fries from his plate and went back to his seat. It was now my turn. Reluctantly, I threw my last slice of pizza in the fire and waited. Nothing happened. Remembering how some campers prayed to their parents, I started talking.

"Um, so hey dad, can you please claim me. Please tell me who you are and help me. I want to know who my parent is. So yeah…thanks." I felt really stupid talking to a fire that smelled like an All-you-can-eat-buffet, so I sat back down and finished my meal.

When I felt so full I could not eat another bite, I stood up. Connor and other boy that looked exactly like him came over.

"Hey Shorty, this is my bro Travis. Travis, this is the newbie Shorty." Travis extended his hand out to shake mine. I gritted my teeth as I shook it.

" . . Not Shorty!" I growled to Connor. He just smiled.

"Whatever, Shorty." I made a mental note to punch him in the face later.

"So are you ready?" Travis asked me, trying to change the subject.

"For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"For Capture the Flag, of course!" Travis and Connor laughed.

"What's that?" I asked. It sounded like some sort of game to me.

"Oh, it's nothing much."Travis said, trying to sound like it was no big deal.

"It's just a game where you try to kill the other team to get the flag. You wear a bunch of armor and you're armed with weapons and magic items. But don't worry, Shorty, we'll make sure you don't get hurt." The two counselors looked at each other and grinned. "Not that much at least."

Great. My day just got better and better. In the next hour or so, I was apparently supposed to play a game, and _not get hurt_. I hated that grin the two brothers shared. I prayed silently to whomever my godly parent was that I would not end up in the infirmary again, and I raced after Connor, still not knowing what I was supposed to be doing.


	4. Chapter 4- Capture the Flag

**A/N: Just so you guys know, the previous chapter was Chapter 3, not 2. Sorry it was just a typo! This one is Chapter 4. Also this whole story takes place after the fifth Percy Jackson book and before the first Heroes of Olympus book.**

**Also, I'm kind of thinking of putting this story on hiatus, because I don't have much inspiration for this anymore. I'll let you know on the next update if I will continue or stop. If I decide to continue, I think I might go back and edit the first two chapters.**

**And I'm SSSOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long wait!**

**Thanks to Erykah-Marie and IvyGreenCat for following and favoriting this story, and LoveMusicandLiveForever and silverdragonwings for following!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! **

Chapter 4

"I don't want to play this game." I grumbled for the fifth time in a row.

"You have to." Travis replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't even know how to fight." I protested, staggering under the weight of my armor and awkwardly holding my dagger. Travis inspected me.

"It's true." He mused, still looking at me. He snapped his fingers. "I know what you should do!"

"What?" I asked hopefully. _Please tell me I don't have to play. _I begged silently. Ever since Connor carefully explained the rules to me, I had no intention to play. The game sounded like it involved a lot of running, fighting, hiding, and finding. Those were not one of my strong suits.

"You can be the guard!" Travis said, cheerfully.

"What does that mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"It means you don't have to really be involved in the game. You'll only be the camper guarding our flag, but we'll make sure they never get to you. After all, Athena always has a plan." A girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes had walked over and explained the last part, smirking. She was armed with a bronze dagger like mine, and only wore a helmet. She was flanked by two other campers, a tall boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes who held no visible weapons, and a skinny girl with frizzy red hair and freckles covering her face. The redheaded girl was not dressed for battle. Maybe Travis was wrong when he said it was a requirement to play.

"This is Percy, senior counselor of Cabin Three, Poseidon's Cabin, and Rachel. I'm Annabeth, senior counselor of Cabin Six, Athena's cabin. Nice meeting you." She smiled and I shook hands with all three.

"I'm Bernie." I introduced myself.

"Shorty." Travis corrected. I shot him a glare.

"The game will start soon, so we should probably get going." Annabeth said. She smiled and added," Don't worry. Poseidon, Athena, and Aphrodite allied with your cabin. We are so gonna beat Ares and the others."

"But why aren't you playing?" I blurted out to Rachel before I could stop myself. The trio shared amused glances. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.

"Rachel is the oracle. Oracles don't play. After all, she is a mortal." Percy summed up. I nodded, still embarrassed, though surprised that mortals were allowed in the camp. I made a mental note to ask Travis or Connor about that later. Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel walked away, still talking about the game.

Connor walked toward us, wearing a helmet.

"Ready?" he asked me. I shook my head. Even if my job was to stand around guarding a flag that Annabeth was sure no one would get close to, I didn't want to sweat on fifty pounds of armor.

"Can I please take my armor off?" I asked him, almost begging. "Annabeth and Percy weren't wearing any." My senior counselors didn't look sure.

"They're experienced, and you're not. You might get injured." Connor pointed out.

"I don't care." I grumbled. "Annabeth said no one will get close to me."

"Fine." Travis said. "But if you get hurt, don't complain." I sighed in relief as I took off, piece by piece, the heavy armor Connor put on me.

"Leave your helmet on." Travis advised. "Your blue feather will tell others whose team you're on." I reluctantly agreed and followed the two brothers to where I was supposed to be for the whole game. When I looked around, I saw the flag perched on top of a juniper tree.

"How am I supposed to guard a flag that's in plain sight?" I asked irritably. I thought I remembered Connor explaining about hiding the flag very carefully. This was not hidden at all.

"Just guard it." Connor ordered me, leaving with his brother to wherever they had to go. I sighed, sitting down. At least they were nice enough to leave me out of the action.

A few minutes later, I heard Chiron's call for the game to begin. After that, I heard sounds of shouting and fighting, far away.

Suddenly, I thought I saw a shadow race pass the trees. I immediately stood up and panicked. Annabeth said no one would get close! Who was the shadow?

A figure materialized in front of me. He was a boy, very skinny and he looked like he was about fourteen, though I couldn't tell for sure. His eyes looked gaunt, and the black clothes he was wearing made him look like a zombie ninja. I saw his black sword in his hand, and almost immediately stepped back from fear. He definitely did not look like a camper from here.

Trembling, I slowly took out my dagger Connor had given me for the game.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered, holding out my dagger. The boy smiled, looking amused, but the expression quickly changed back into his scowl.

"I'm Nico, and I need talk to someone here." The boy said. I hesitated. Nico looked like he was telling the truth, and I knew he had to be a demigod for him to pass the camp boundaries. But what about the game? With the guard missing, anyone can just take the flag. It was my first day out of the infirmary, and I didn't want people thinking I was a loser or something.

"Umm, well you see, we're playing-" I was cut off when a girl jumped out of the bushes. She was tall, and I could tell she was strong by the muscles on her arms. She held a spear in fighting stance, with a hungry look on her face as she eyed our flag in the juniper tree.

"Clarisse." Nico greeted. It wasn't a friendly greeting, but not unfriendly either.

"Look, I don't know why you're here or what you want, but I'm going to get that flag, and you can't stop me, skeleton boy!" The girl Clarisse growled. I flinched at her voice, and she turned to me.

"Well if it isn't the newbie." Clarisse said, sounding disgusted. "I'll give you the toilet treatment later, but for now, get out of my way!"

I stood my ground. Clarisse reminded me of Kaylie, in a more violent way. I hated Kaylie. A violent one was worse. And I will not get beaten by a bully.

"If you want the flag, come and get it!" I shouted, wishing I had my armor as I stared at the big spear. The head of Clarisse's weapon crackled, and I realized it was electric. Great.

As my words registered in her head, Clarisse gave me a murderous glare.

"You are so dead." She snarled. Clarisse pushed past Nico, who was still watching, and raced towards me. Before I can react, the point of the spear ripped through my skin. Pain shot through me and I croaked," I don't think you're supposed to hurt anyone."

Clarisse smiled. "I play by my own rules." She charged at me again, but instead of pointing her spear at me, she wrestled me to the ground. Besides the fact she was stronger, heavier, and bigger, she was a lot older, with more experience. And she knew how to wrestle. In a couple of seconds, my arms were twisted in a way that I had to drop my dagger, and she stomped on my nose. Hard. Blood began to drip down, and I felt dizzy.

Anger drove through me, and I pushed her off. Clarisse looked surprised, and I used that to my advantage. I grabbed her spear and jabbed at her, so she was pushed into the creek next to the juniper tree. I pointed the spear at her, but not being able to control it, I shot bolts of electricity into the water by accident. And everyone knew what happened if lightning hit water. I felt like I've been shocked; in a way I was. But the pain was unbearable, and I fell into the water, with Clarisse right behind me, already unconscious. _At least the flag's still safe._ I thought. Then, everything turned black.


End file.
